


Nueva amistad

by RioluZX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, First Time, Hardcore, Incest, M/M, Nudism, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shotacon, Urination, Watersports, big dick shota, request, shota dom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Despues de haber sido expulsado de su anterior escuela por haber llevado a su padre a la escuela (Y follarlo en frente de toda la clase) Sebastian tiene que volver a adaptarse a un nuevo lugar, extrañando a sus amigos, sintiendose incomodo en un nuevo lugar, sin entender porque la gente lo evita los dias son aburridos, al menos hasta que cierto chico cambia de asientos quedando junto a el, uno con el que tiene mas cosas en comun de lo que piensa.
Relationships: Sebastian/Andres, Sebastian/Roland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Nueva amistad

**Author's Note:**

> Nyaaaaan este fic lo hice para mi amigo Bosukido nyan, espero que lo disfrutes amigo mio ><

Todo anunciaba a que podía ser un día tranquilo en la ciudad, el sol apenas estaba asomándose al ser las 7 de la mañana, la gente comenzaba a estirarse, bostezar y otros iban al baño para sus necesidades biológicas, los niños ya estaban preparándose para poder ir a sus escuelas, algunos apenas estaban despertándose con ayuda de sus padres, otros simplemente les dejaban su desayuno para poder irse a sus trabajos, la vida en la ciudad sin duda alguna era bastante agitada pero era una rutina que la gente aprendía a soportar, más bien era algo tan común en sus vidas que resultaba normal.

-¡Ahhh!-

Sin embargo las rutinas también podían variar acorde al hogar de uno, un ejemplo de ello era en cierta casa de los suburbios, mientras muchos padres estaban bebiendo café o leyendo el periodo antes de ir a dejar a sus hijos a clases, en ese hogar el patriarca de la casa estaba tendido de espaldas en su cama, sus piernas alzadas, su cuerpo desnudo y sudando mientras era arremetido salvajemente, el hombre sonrojado se aferraba a las sabanas, su rostro estaba sonrojado con una expresión de placer, un hilo de saliva caía por su boca, su pene de un enorme tamaño no dejaba de rebotar al igual que sus bolas, su interior se apretaba sin control alguno para la verga que estaba clavada profundamente en él, cualquiera pensaría que podía tratarse de su pareja, algún amante o quizás un juguete sexual, todo estaba más lejos de la verdad, pues quien estaba follandolo con la fuerza de un animal era Sebastián, su propio hijo de 9 años.

-Mmm estas bien apretado, ¿amaneciste hambriento?- pregunto el menor con una engreída sonrisa en su rostro, el modo en que sus caderas se movían contra su padre complaciéndolo delataba su experiencia.

-V-Vamos a llegar tarde bebe-gimoteaba el mayor sin poder dejar de temblar por los intensos movimientos de su hijo, sentía el sobre desarrollado miembro del menor deslizarse sin problemas en su recto, estimular sus paredes anales y golpear tan profundo su recto que no podía controlar su voz, estaba en un total estado de placer.

-Ohh, ¿debería sacarlo?-se burló sabiendo que eso era lo que menos deseaba, la prueba estaba en como el pene de Andrés estaba chorreando, una advertencia de que su orgasmo se acercaba, el interior del adulto se cerró con fuerza, una prueba de que se aferraba a su verga sin querer que lo sacara, observo como este se movía esta vez terminando en cuatro patas sobre la cama.

-Hijo.....por favor-el adulto se sentía avergonzado, le estaba suplicando al menor que le siguiera complaciendo de esa manera, no era correcto, era inmoral, contra todo lo pensado pero aun así, se sentía tan bien que no podía evitar desearlo más.

Las estocadas de Sebas iban aumentando el ritmo, gracias a su pequeño tamaño podía montar el culo de su padre a un ritmo más intenso, la fuerza de sus piernas por el soccer se mostraba, sus caderas impactaban las del mayor, la punta de su pene tocaba esa zona que hacía a este gritar como una zorra en celo, sacudiendo la cama cada vez más fuerte, los sonidos de placer siendo tan altos que estaba seguro los vecinos escucharían, ambos perdiéndose en el apasionado e intenso acto, Andrés sin embargo era el más perdido en el morbo y el éxtasis, gruñendo con todo placer eyaculo sobre las sabanas, manchándolas por completo y sacando la lengua al saber que el causante de tan placentero orgasmo fuera su hijo, sus paredes anales se apretaron sin control, haciendo a Seba gruñir al no poder resistirlo y acabo descargándose en el interior del mayor, únicamente haciendo que el orgasmo de este fuera aún más prolongado e intenso, un gran charco de semen termino sobre las sabanas, el recto de Andrés estaba totalmente lleno de la semilla masculina de Seba, el menor soltó un suspiro mientras sacaba su pene sin ninguna delicadeza, viendo como ese agujero dilatado expulsaba parte de esa viscosa sustancia, masajeo sus bolas orgulloso de cuanto podía eyacular pese a su edad, las piernas de su padre temblaron y este cayo acostado, manchándose con su propia sustancia y respirando agitado, el menor al verlo tan expuesto no pudo resistirse, le dio una nalgada y masajeando su bien desarrollada hombría le apunto para orinarse sobre él.

-Ahhh, no creo que te moleste, tendremos que tomar una ducha después de todo-sonreía Seba mientras disfrutaba bañar el fornido cuerpo del mayor, ver como su padre era tan sumiso ante cada uno de sus caprichos solo le daba más confianza, reforzaba su autoestima al sentirse tan dominante y sacudió su pene frente a el-Te espero-le indico dándole una nalgada para poder levantarse y estirarse como si nada anormal hubiera ocurrido.

Andrés se quedó aturdido en la cama durante varios minutos más, sin embargo al ver como el reloj marcaba las 7:30 se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, corrió al baño, no dejo siquiera que Seba le dijera algo para meterlo con él a la ducha y lavarlo, saliendo ambos aun mojados dejo a su hijo desayunar cereales con leche, este gruño suavemente por como su padre le secaba en el proceso revolviendo sus cabellos, apenas pudo terminar y su padre ya estaba totalmente vestido, trayendo bajo su brazo tanto las ropas de Seba como mochila, el menor gimoteo cuando fue nuevamente cargado y metido en el asiento trasero del auto, su padre se aseguró de modo rápido que todo estaba seguro en casa y comenzó a conducir.

-Okey son 7:46, aun podemos llegar a tiempo, solo fue un pequeño retraso-decía Andrés más para convencerse a sí mismo que a su hijo-Ponte tu ropa, alguien podría verte-le indico a lo que el menor simplemente suspiro.

-Yuju-dijo de modo sarcástico mientras se colocaba sus calzoncillos sin importarle que otros fueran a verlo por la ventana-Hey, ¿por qué no estudio en casa?-le propuso con una sonrisa mientras seguía con sus pantalones.

-Ya te lo dije, no puedo trabajar desde casa y no quiero dejarte con un extraño-respondió sabiendo bien que a su hijo no le gustaba exactamente su nueva escuela-Además, no es algo exactamente malo, puedes hacer amigos y jugar con ellos-añadió a modo de sonrisa sabiendo que el necesitaba ser sociable.

-Supongo-murmuro cruzándose de brazos tras colocarse su playera y viendo por la ventana.

La escuela no estaba tan lejos de casa, eran 15 minutos en automóvil y cerca de 35 a pie, una vez en la puerta del lugar Andrés le deseo un feliz a su hijo, acelerando apresurado sabiendo que su jefe le regañaría si llegaba tarde, Seba se quedó viendo la entrada al lugar y respiro profundo antes de avanzar, realmente no quería ir a clases, no era por ser tímido, mucho menos que le tuviera miedo a alguien, sino que era...sus compañeros.

Se había tenido que cambiar de escuela el semestre pasado debido a que el directo presento quejas, en su defensa era culpa del maestro, él dijo que debía llevar a su padre para una presentación de que era lo que hacía, el cumplió con lo pedido, lo llevo a clases, les explico de su trabajo, sus gustos, incluso llevo objetos para demostrarlo, aun así su maestro no dejaba de gritarle, todo porque se cogió a su padre frente a toda la clase, ¿que había hecho mal?, simplemente les enseño a todos lo pervertido que era y como le gustaba ser arremetido por él, seguía pensando que era debido a que era más grande que el maestro, al menos era la única explicación que encontraba, ahora apenas llevaba un mes en ese nuevo lugar y era molesto, más que nada porque eran todos unos aburridos, niñas en su mayoría y eso provocaba su interés alejarse bastante, al menos aun contaba con sus amigos de la antigua escuela para ir a jugar futbol en los fines de semana, aun así, no era lo mismo.

-Llega un par de minutos tarde-

Seba simplemente fingió escuchar a la maestra antes de dirigirse a su asiento de siempre en la parte de atrás, escuchaba como algunos se reían, otros lo ignoraban, la mujer comenzó a dar su lección y Seba deseaba haber traído su Nintendo Switch, al menos así se entretendría en algo durante los recesos, ser el nuevo era molesto, llamabas la atención, te juzgaban, te criticaban o inventaban rumores para desencajarte aún más, peor aún era que al inicio los otros chicos del lugar se le acercaban a hablar, jugaban juntos, hasta se gastaban bromas pero después de educación física eran distantes, ni siquiera sabía que había hecho, simplemente se desnudó y se metió en la ducha, confundido por como ninguno lo hacía o si entraban le desviaban la mirada, aquello paso al inicio con los de su club de futbol así que creyó pasaría con el tiempo, aun así poco a poco dejaron de hablarle o solo lo hacían necesario, eran compañeros de clase y lugar pero no amigos, quizás solo podía contar con los de su antigua escuela para ello.

-Hey-un dedo tocando su hombro le hizo reaccionar, desvió su mirada enfocándose en el niño del asiento junto a el-¿Disculpa tienes una goma?-le pidió rascándose la nuca apenado por molestarle.

-Ten-murmuro sacando una de su estuche y este la recibió con una sonrisa, Seba se quedó mirándolo unos momentos, tenía la piel clara como el, su cabello era negro y le llamaba la atención, algunas puntas tenían un tono azulado visto bien a la luz, más que nada destacaban sus ojos de un color rojo-Amm ¿te conozco?-cuestiono claramente curioso, tampoco creía haber sido tan distraído para no notar a alguien de tales rasgos cerca de él.

-Me cambiaron de lugar, el que se sentaba aquí se dormía mucho así que lo movieron al frente-le explico señalando con su dedo a un chico de cabello castaño dormitando en su puesto, al menos así fue hasta que la maestra le toco el hombro provocando que se sobresaltara y gritara.

-Idiota-murmuro Seba mientras se reía suavemente junto al niño a su lado-Oye, ¿está bien que tengas el cabello teñido?-cuestiono tocando uno de sus mechones para comprobar en efecto el distinto color.

-Aff no es tenido es natural-se quejó y por su mirada era claro que le preguntaban mucho eso -El doctor dijo que uno de mis padres tenía un gen recesivo, por ello cuando estaba en mi mami aún tenía una baja probabilidad de llegar a tener tales rasgos-explicaba aprovechando como la maestra seguía distraída regañando al otro niño.

-¿Gen recesivo?-cuestiono Seba más confundido que antes.

-Tampoco le entendí, en cortas palabras es de herencia, como mis ojos-explico apuntándose a si mismo mientras le regresaba la goma-Por cierto me llamo Roland-se presentó extendiéndole la mano.

-Sebastián- correspondió el gesto, ambos volvieron a enfocarse en sus libros, al menos eso creía que haría Seba pero su mirada se desvió al niño a su lado, de esta a su cuaderno y noto porque pidió su goma-Pfff ¿se supone es la maestra?-gimoteo intentando no reírse en voz alta por aquel horrible dibujo que el hacía.

-Claro, ¿ves esa nariz de tucán?, es ella-decía Roland claramente orgulloso señalándolo con su dedo.

-No, se supone debe ser así- negó tomando su lápiz, miro a la maestra detenidamente y entonces hizo un dibujo que le enseño al azabache -¿Lo ves?, con arrugas-sonrió mostrándole una bizarra versión de una mujer pájaro arrugado como pasa, Roland se cubrió la boca para no reírse por ello.

-Jóvenes-la voz dura de su maestra hizo a ambos ponerse tensos, sin dudarlo arrancaron la hoja de sus cuadernos y la escondieron en sus ropas-Si tanto desean platicar vayan afuera-les ordeno sin deseos de que interrumpieran más su clase.

-Si maestra-gimotearon ambos antes de levantarse para poder salir al pasillo escuchando las risas de sus compañeros por detrás.

Apenas se encontraron afuera ambos no pudieron evitar reírse al enseñarse sus dibujos nuevamente, Roland había salido con unos lápices así que se tendieron en el suelo para seguir dibujando, cuando terminaron con un boceto de la maestra como una cotorra ambos se sintieron satisfechos, pareciendo que no les iban a dejar entrar otra vez decidieron ir a darse una vuelta, Sebastián lo apreciaba pues a veces solía perderse en ese enorme lugar, para su suerte su nuevo amigo lo conocía muy bien, también el hecho de que a esta hora nadie ocupaba el laboratorio de computación, ambos se colaron para poder pasar toda la primera hora en internet, viendo videos graciosos o instalando juegos para divertirse, al momento que la campana del primer receso sonó ambos corrieron de regreso al salón, la maestra viéndolos cruzada de brazos pero ambos excusándose conque habían ido al baño, al menos eso los pareció salvar, solo recibieron un pequeño regaño que la verdad ninguno tolo en cuenta, simplemente asintieron y fueron por sus cosas.

-No sé porque se queja tanto, ella fue la que nos sacó-murmuro Roland mientras revisaba su mochila para sacar su Nintendo Switch, miro de reojo notando como Seba lo observaba atentamente y sonrió-¿Jugamos?-le propuso sacando uno de los controles y ofreciéndoselo.

-¿Tus padres no dicen nada porque lo traes?-pregunto algo envidioso mientras lo aceptaba sentándose cerca de él.

-Es de mi hermano pero se la quitó cuando no me ve-se rio de modo travieso a lo que Seba simplemente sonrió de lado, ambos jugando súper smashs bros y riéndose cuando uno ganaba o el otro perdía.

Durante el resto del día Sebastián se sentía más cómodo al caminar por la escuela, más que nada debido a que tenía alguien con quien hablar, quejarse de los maestros, las tareas, jugar en los leves recesos, también poder comer algunos dulces o darse notas durante las clases para reírse, lo que más pudo apreciar fue como el azabache no se dejaba influenciar por los comentarios de sus otros compañeros, algunos le invitaban solo a él a comer con ellos pero cuando se negaban a que Seba viniera con el este los rechazaba, a veces se sentía mal por pensar que lo apartaba de los demás pero Roland le sonreía, insistiendo en que no le agradaba la gente que rechazaba a otros sin conocer a uno primero, aun cuando fue un gesto que no esperaba pudo agradecerlo, las cosas estuvieron aburridas al menos hasta la clase de educación física, para Seba era su favorita pues era en la que las destacaba, ya que debían hacer parejas para los estiramientos decidió darle una mano a su nuevo amigo, más al ver como este parecía tenerla difícil.

-Ahhh no puedo-gimoteaba Roland en sus ropas de gimnasia, sintiendo como el castaño le empujaba suavemente la espalda.

-Sin quejas, tócate los dedos-bufo Seba mientras le intentaba ayudar para que tocara los dedos de sus pies.

Los ejercicios eran sin duda el punto fuerte de Sebastián al ser más rápido y tener una mayor resistencia que los demás, corriendo, saltando, si era un deporte de contacto aún más, por otro lado Roland no destacaba mucho en ello, al menos hasta el momento en que jugaron voleibol, sin duda ambos niños podían hacer un buen equipo al momento que el azabache recibía y el castaño remataba, chocaban sus manos a cada punto que lograban, el maestro complacido con su desempeño les dio una buena calificación por ese día, aquello no solo ayudo a que el ego de Sebastián creciera más, sino que incluso hizo que algunos de sus compañeros de clase se acercaran a hablarle, mayormente curiosos de sus habilidades, mientras los demás tenían partidos entre ellos, Seba les relataba de cosas en su antigua escuela, su equipo de futbol e incluso le invitaron al que había en esa escuela, miro al azabache curioso de si se uniría junto a él pero este únicamente dijo que lo pensaría, la clase finalmente termino, muchos suspiraron aliviados mientras se dirigían con sus bolsos de gimnasia a las regaderas.

-Ahhh los deportes no son lo mío-gimoteo Roland quitándose su playera sudada al igual que su amigo-¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno?-pregunto por como él estaba casi sin aire mientras que Seba lucia como si nada.

-Desde pequeño siempre he hecho ejercicios con mi papa, también me hacía unos batidos, según el para tener "resistencia", pero sabían bien así que no me queje-respondía el castaño mientras se quitaba su pantalón junto al azabache.

-Mmm que envidia, yo no tengo amigos cerca para salir a jugar-bufo Roland haciendo puchero mientras se quitaba su calzoncillo quedando desnudo ante todos.

-Pues ahora tienes uno aquí-murmuro Seba haciendo lo mismo, notando como muchos alrededor dejaban de desvestirse y le daban miradas poco disimuladas a su cuerpo-Somos amigos ¿cierto?-murmuro sin comprender porque todos se apartaban de él.

-Claro que sí, anda vamos a la ducha-sonrió el azabache dándole una palmada y tomando su toalla, el castaño pareció relajarse por ello y lo siguió-¿Ustedes no vienen?-cuestiono curioso por como todos seguían en ropa interior, algunos balbuceaban excusas, otros dijeron no estar tan sucios, Roland se encogió de hombros y se fue a las regaderas.

El lugar sin duda no era para tener privacidad, todas las regaderas estaban pegadas a la pared, no había alguna cabina, barra o siquiera una cortina que se interpusiera entre alguien, a los pies había un drenaje por el cual se iba el agua, ambos niños se colocaron en regaderas continuas, ambos temblando cuando el agua salió tibia pero pronto relajándose, mientras Roland tallaba su cuerpo con un jabón que traía Seba decidió revisarlo, su amigo no estaba mal, era delgado pero no tenía nada marcado, sus pezones eran del mismo tono rosa que los suyos, su trasero estaba algo gordito y redondo, sin duda alguna darle un apretón sería divertido, paso a ver su pene y se mostró curioso, no era tan grande como el pero tampoco lucia mal, sin duda un desarrollo regular pero podría ganarle a alguno de sus amigos, el castaño decidió lavarse mientras escuchaba el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, suspiro estando seguro que al parecer solo serían ellos dos por un rato.

-Oye ¿tú sabes porque nadie se baña?-le pregunto Seba sabiendo bien que podía ser debido a él, aunque su amigo estaba ahí así que quizás solo era paranoia.

-No tengo idea, ¿quizás les da vergüenza?-se encogió de hombros mirando a su compañero, sonrió por ver que Seba estaba más marcado, al menos en el pecho y los brazos, no pudo evitar darle un vistazo hasta enfocarse en la parte inferior-Waaaa Seba tu pene es enorme-dijo con un claro tono de asombro y sus ojos le brillaron por tal tamaño.

-Je, claro que es enorme, esto es lo que me hace hombre-sonrió apoyando las manos en su cadera, meciéndolas suavemente para hacer su hombría rebotar en el lugar -Tu no lo tienes tan mal, ven acércate-le animo mientras el azabache asentía, ambos se vieron de frente, se apegaron un poco y temblaron cuando sus penes hicieron contacto, los sujetaron en alto apoyando uno contra el otro, por la cercanía sus bolas se acariciaban.

-Mmm eres como la punta más grande que yo-murmuro Roland viendo claramente la diferencia, Seba sonrió de lado por nuevamente ser superior a niños de su edad-Aunque no cuenta si no estamos erectos-añadió sacando la lengua mientras masajeaba su hombría.

-Jo, ¿así que quieres competir?-sonrió el castaño mientras hacía lo mismo que él, en parte estaba sorprendido de que Roland supiera de cosas sexuales, la mayoría a su edad lo ignoraba, lo sabía bien pues todos sus amigos eran iguales, al menos hasta que conocían al goloso y pervertido de su padre que no dudaba en abrirse de piernas para enseñarles, tal recuerdo le hizo tener su verga totalmente alzada, la vista de ello ayudo al azabache estar igual, ambos tenían la punta semidescubierta, las volvieron a apegar aunque no hubo gran cambio.

-Awww siguen iguales-gimoteo Roland haciendo un puchero teniendo que aceptar su derrota-Pero es increíble, eres tan grande como mi hermano-decía este sin poder quitarle el ojo a la hombría de su amigo.

Seba sonrió de modo presumido y tomo la mano del azabache para que lo comprobara por su mismo, este la deslizaba de arriba a abajo impresionado por lo duro que estaba, el castaño se permitió tocar la intimidad de su nuevo amigo, este no se resistió a ello pensando era justo, Seba se interesó por lo suave que se sentía su piel, ambos se tocaban uno al otro comenzando a agitarse, sin darse cuenta estaban masturbándose uno al otro, una sonrisa traviesa en sus rostros conforme lo hacían más rápido, generándose placer entre ellos.

-Pelea de espadas-se rio Seba al igual que su amigo, ambos sacudían sus propios penes haciéndolos chocar y frotarse entre sí, únicamente generando agradables sensaciones y que pequeñas gotas de placer comenzaran a salir de las puntas.

-Niños ya salgan, 5 minutos para la siguiente clase-la voz del profesor hizo a ambos hacer un puchero por interrumpirlos, aun así dijeron que ya salían, tuvieron que soportar el agua fría para bajar sus erecciones, nuevamente flácidos y algo más pequeños salieron para poder secarse.

Para fortuna de ambos esa era su última clase del día, tras colocarse sus ropas de siempre salieron a tiempo que la siguiente clase iba comenzando, fueron al patio de la escuela pues era donde Andrés solía recoger a su hijo, Seba se mostró curioso de que aún no hubiera llegado, para su fortuna Roland estaba para hacerle compañía, ambos estaban jugando en la Nintendo Switch hasta escuchar un ruido, el castaño reviso su mochila notando era su celular, al abrirlo noto que era un mensaje de disculpa, al parecer había llegado tarde al trabajo y le habían asignado cosas extras, soltó un gruñido y le escribió que le castigaría esa noche pues tendría que irse a pie a casa, más aun estaría solo hasta quien sabe qué hora, noto que su nuevo amigo le observaba curioso y le explico su situación.

-Ya veo..... ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-le propuso con una sonrisa mientras Seba se impresionaba-Mi hermano suele llegar casi a la noche, según el "estudia" con sus amigos-dijo de modo sarcástico esa parte pues sabía bien que hacia totalmente lo opuesto.

-Jeje okey, además podemos usar mi Switch también -accedió claramente feliz de saber tendría compañía, miro al azabache y una idea traviesa cruzo su mente-Aunque ahora tendrás que verme ir a casa en mi condición-menciono rascándose la nuca fingiendo que podía ser un problema.

-¿Condición?-inclino la cabeza confuso.

-Cuando me voy a casa, me voy desnudo-respondió notando como este parpadeaba un par de veces al parecer perplejo-Es algo de mi familia, así que si quieres ir a mi casa debes irte desnudo conmigo-siguió hablando mientras esperaba verlo nervioso, quizás asustado para reírse y decirle que era una broma.

-Oh, okey-dijo Roland mientras se quitaba su mochila, aun en medio del patio de la escuela se quitó su playera, a este le siguieron los pantalones y realmente no parecía afectarle que atraía la mirada de otros estudiantes-¿Qué esperas?-cuestiono mientras se quitaba sus calzoncillos, quedando únicamente con sus zapatillas en medio de todo ese lugar.

Seba al ver su falta de vergüenza no pudo evitar sentirse algo excitado, sin dudarlo se quitó todas sus prendas quedando ambos en igual de condiciones, el aire cálido acariciando sus cuerpos desnudos, la mirada de muchas personas dirigiéndose a ellos por tal exhibición, niñas cubriéndose los ojos avergonzadas, aun así separando sus dedos para espiar las hombrías de ambos niños, los hombres les apuntaban para poder reírse, otros les silbaban en burla, algunos se veían confundidos y quizás apenados, más que nada algunos adolescentes que se sentían algo intimidados por la verga flácida de Seba, claramente una señal de que ni ellos eran tan grandes, Roland miro confundido como todos les observaban, cuestionándose si era la primera vez que veían un pene o algo similar, sabiendo que debían irse pues si un maestro les veía, seguramente les darían un regaño o quien sabe que discurso de no andar desnudo, ambos comenzaron a avanzar fuera del terreno de la escuela, Seba sonriendo bastante cómodo con ello pues le daba risa el cómo su pene rebotaba en cada paso, aquello solo atrayendo más miradas, siendo más en la calle, una mujer soltando un grito de sorpresa cubriéndole los ojos a sus niños, hombres que daban un paseo se veían impactados, frotaban sus ojos incrédulos, algunos otros no podían evitar sacar fotos de modo disimulado, sintiéndose afortunados por tal visión, a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle, ambos habían hablado en todo momento de a que jugarían juntos, más que nada emocionados pues tenían los juegos de pokémon que se complementaban, un par de calles más las cosas se pusieron más intensas, otros escolares salían a esa hora y significaban más encuentros, Seba comenzó a excitarse levemente, su pene amenazaba con alzarse recordando lo ocurrido en las duchas, miro a su compañero que hablaba de como quería conseguir un Riolu y su juego así que decidió preguntar.

-Pareces muy acostumbrado-menciono Seba sin poder evitar sonreír de lado al ver como este actuaban tan normal, hasta saludaba gente que llegaba a verlos o que este conocía.

-Estoy mucho tiempo desnudo en casa, más que nada porque el perezoso de mi hermano olvida lavar la ropa-bufo haciendo un puchero por como desde sus 5 era usar ropa sucia o andar desnudo, la decisión fue muy fácil en realidad, miro a su amigo de reojo y sonrió de lado-Aunque veo que a ti también te gusta-menciono señalando como su hombría estaba creciendo.

-He ido a playas nudistas, viajado en el auto desnudo, incluso una vez jugué futbol desnudo con todos mis amigos-le relataba con claro orgullo mientras Roland hacia un puchero celoso-Aunque sí que me costó convencerlos, como si nunca se hubieran visto el pene uno al otro-gruño por como todos habían empezado como mojigatos.

-Lo sé, la gente hace tanto escándalo, como si hubieran nacido con ropa-bufo apoyando sus manos en su nuca mientras el castaño se reía por ello-Oye si vamos a estar en tu casa ¿deberíamos comprar dulces?-le propuso señalando una calle que llevaba a la zona comercial de la ciudad.

Seba no se resistió en ningún momento, atravesaron otro grupo de gente que parecía actuar en pánico al verlos ir así por la vía publica, cuando llegaron a una dulcería los atendió el dueño, era un hombre de 30 que se sonrojo a la vista de dos niños desnudos en su tienda, titubeaba una que otra cosa, ambos lo ignoraron para ver que encontraban, finalmente le llevaron los dulces pero este no les cobro, al parecer tomando tal exhibición como una forma de pago, ambos simplemente dieron las gracias para seguir su camino comiendo gomitas, reconociendo las calles Seba sabía que estaban a menos de medio camino, aun así Roland le pidió detenerse insistiendo quería ir al baño, para fortuna era solamente hacer pipí así que ambos apuntaron con sus penes a una pared, un suspiro de placer escapo de sus labios cuando ambos se descargaron, riéndose suavemente movían sus penes haciendo los chorros chocar entre sí, llegando a salpicarse un poco mientras sus nalgas estaban expuestas para toda la gente de la calle.

-Mmm.....ohhh que desperdicio-suspiro Seba una vez acabo y sacudió su pene, había orinado bastante pues se había aguantado desde educación física.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono Roland haciendo lo mismo y ambos decidían seguir su camino.

-Normalmente me aguanto hasta ver a mi papa-respondió mientras el azabache lo veía más interesado en ello, el castaño lo pensó unos momentos, se llevaban bien, muy bien, quizás podía tomar un pequeño riesgo-Es un pervertido total, le encanta chupar mi pene y que lo bañe en pipi, más aun, incluso a veces él se hace en el suelo de gusto-decía con claro orgullo recordando las expresiones de placer de su padre en cada uno de esos momentos.

-¿A tu papa le gusta que lo orines?-cuestiono Roland interesado a lo que este no dudo en asentir -¿Mmm será algo de los que crecen?, a mi hermano también, es más, tengo prohibido usar el baño a menos de que sea popo-le comenzó a decir y Seba se quedó quieto en su lugar, parpadeando un par de veces y sintiendo un hormigueo en su abdomen.

-.....Cuéntame mas-le pidió esta vez siendo el quien tenía un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-No es mucho, me chupa el pene cuando me voy a dormir, cuando despierto, como estamos solos la mayor parte del tiempo me dice que orine sobre el-iba enumerando las cosas que este le ordenaba en su intimidad-Intenta hacerse el rudo y que solo lo hace porque soy "marica" según él, pero yo no soy el que anda sentándose en un pene de plástico-bufo haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos por como su hermano mayor parecía burlarse de él.

-¿Le has metido el pene?-pregunto Seba sintiendo que iba a enloquecer, ese niño a su lado era prácticamente lo que siempre había querido, un amigo con quien hacerle cosas pervertidas a su padre.

-No, según el primero debo tener más resistencia-bufo Roland pues pensaba que si tanto quería un pene mejor fuera por el suyo antes que uno de goma, miro a Seba a su lado y algo le llamo la atención-Wow, eso fue rápido -sonrió de modo burlón por como este se encontraba totalmente erecto.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar a tener resistencia-sonrió Seba antes de agarrarle una nalga a Roland, relamiéndose los labios por como en verdad eran suaves y apretarles, tal como imaginaba-Créeme, en mi casa hay muchas cosas para eso-añadió viendo cómo se sonrojaba y soltaba un pequeño gemido por las caricias.

-Bueno, quizás podríamos seguir lo de las duchas-propuso Roland agarrándole el trasero de igual manera, Seba tembló por eso, nunca nadie se había atrevido a eso pero tampoco era malo, menos cuando su amigo también termino erecto como él.

Durante las últimas calles a la casa de Seba ambos se manoseaban el trasero uno al otro, se reían suavemente por cómo la gente se sonrojaba al verlos avanzar así, más aun por como ambos estaban erectos y casi parecían orgullosos de eso, al menos el castaño tenía el tamaño de sobra para presumir, finalmente llegaron a la casa de Seba, aun cuando sabía que no había nadie Roland pidió permiso, el castaño se rio por ello quitándose sus zapatillas y calcetines para poder caminar descalzo, creyendo que estaba bien el azabache le siguió, dejaron las mochilas en el sofá, fueron a la cocina para beber algo y finalmente se tiraron en el sofá, ambos dejaron salir un suspiro al finalmente poder descansar, de vieron de reojo y sonrieron de modo cómplice por haber dado tal caminata desnudos, separaron sus piernas y comenzaron a masajear el pene del contrario, la dureza de sus hombrías era una señal de que ambos aún estaban excitados, tal como habían dicho iban a retomar lo que iniciaron en la ducha de la escuela, sus agarres se volvieron más firmes y comenzaron a masturbarse mutuamente.

-Veamos quien dispara más lejos-le propuso Seba con una sonrisa desafiante, moviendo su mano de modo firme y rápido, disfrutando como la de su amigo se sentía suave contra su hombría.

-Ahhh....eres bueno, jeje se nota que practicas-se burló Roland por como tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, temblando por el modo en que la mano de su nuevo amigo se deslizaba le hacía hacer lo mismo con la suya.

Seba soltó un gemido y cerro sus ojos, aquello se sentía bastante bien, había hecho eso incontables veces con su padre, unas cuantas con los del club para animarles a ser pervertidos, sin embargo era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien que apenas conocía, sin embargo no se sentía extraño, más bien resultaba natural, como si hubiera una confianza sin fundamentos entre ellos, eso solo le hizo mover su mano más rápido, escuchando atentamente los sonidos que Roland hacía, como este correspondía haciendo lo mismo con él, de momentos sus manos bajaban más, masajeaban las bolas suaves y pesadas del contrario, las apretaban tomándose por sorpresa, viéndose uno al otro con una sonrisa desafiante, volviendo a masturbarse y con el paso de los minutos tantos estímulos agitando sus respiraciones.

-¿Ya vas a disparar?-se burló Seba mientras aumentaba el movimiento de su mano, podía sentir como esta iba mojándose, de la punta del pene de Roland salían cada vez más gotas de placer, una advertencia de que el orgasmo iba acercándose.

-Miren quien habla....pareces una fuente-respondió en el mismo tono, la verdad era que sí, Seba se había hundido tanto en el momento que estaba perdiendo el control, las tiernas expresiones que su amigo hacia no parecían ayudar en nada, más bien, le excitaban de cierta manera.

Las manos de ambos de humedecían cada vez más, sus respiraciones se agitaban al punto de jadear, intentaban contenerse, resistir la urgencia pero sus cuerpos les traicionaban, ambos mecían sus caderas, arremetiendo la mano del otro buscando liberarse, sus cuerpos desnudos se apegaron más, un leve sudor les cubría, finalmente cerraron sus ojos, no supieron cuál de los dos acabo primero, sin embargo el prolongado gemido que escapo de sus labios delataba que ambos eyacularon, chorro tras chorro de semen salía disparado hacia adelante, manchando la alfombra que estaba en la sala, sus cuerpos se tensaban antes de relajarse completamente, la agradable liberación recorriéndolos y hacerles suspirar en una expresión de alivio, lentamente abrieron sus ojos, se vieron uno al otro y luego sus manos manchadas con el semen del contrario, se rieron suavemente por ello, claramente complacidos siguieron moviendo sus manos para asegurarse que el otro expulsara todo, se soltaron y relajaron en el sofá, a los pocos segundos recordando su desafío y teniendo que ponerse de pie.

-Jeje gane-sonrió Seba viendo con gusto que él había llegado más lejos, el azabache hizo un puchero pues le habían ganado por unos miserables centímetros, aun así había sido una buena distancia, prueba de la excitación presente en ambos.

-Solo porque mi hermano me la chupo esta mañana-bufo Roland a lo cual el castaño sonrió de modo presumido, aun así ambos estaban satisfechos con lo ocurrido.

Seba decidió mostrarle el resto de la casa, el baño, su habitación que realmente era donde guardaba sus cosas, desde hacía mucho dormía con su padre, más que nada por como follaban hasta caer dormidos, al ir a enseñarle la habitación del mayor olvido totalmente que no tuvieron tiempo en la mañana para limpiar, como tal las sabanas estaban manchadas de orina y semen, el castaño se rasco la nuca suavemente pues ya estaba seco, seguramente tendrían que lavarlas por días, aun así ver ello le dio una idea de cómo divertirse con su nuevo amigo, Roland observo curioso cómo se metía en el armario, Seba meneaba suavemente su trasero hasta sacar una gran caja, le sonrió al azabache y la volteo sobre la cama.

-¿Qué tal?, esto es todo lo que mi viejo usa para complacerse-sonreía Seba notando la sorpresa en el rostro de Roland, eran objetos sexuales, muchos a decir verdad, pelotas que se amarraban en la boca para callar los gemidos, correas, consoladores de diversos tamaños, vibradores, anillos para el pene, también habían diversos tubos de lubricante abiertos-¿Con cuál empezamos a jugar?-le pregunto notando la clara curiosidad en los ojos de su amigo.

-No lo sé, este es tan grande como el que usa mi hermano-murmuro Roland tocando un pene de goma, se sorprendió cuando este comenzó a vibrar y lo dejo donde estaba-¿Cuáles usas tú?-le cuestiono al castaño pues varios lucían como demasiado para llegar a meterlo en su pequeño agujero.

-Yo nunca los he usado-respondió a lo que Roland alzo su ceja en señal de no creerle-Okey, quizás los haya usado de curiosidad, pero se siente algo raro-murmuro mientras comenzaba a buscar entre todas esas cosas alguno más pequeño.

-Creo que este me gusta-sonrió Roland mientras sujetaba uno, era un consolador de unos 10 cm que tenía forma de cola de gato, encontró un interruptor y al accionarlo noto que también vibraba-¿Cual usaras tú?-le pregunto decidido a experimentar con el que había encontrado.

-La verdad yo no pienso meter nada en mi culo, yo soy los que meten el pene en los culos-respondió de modo presumido mientras el azabache frunció el ceño por eso.

-Si no los usas yo no los usare-bufo Roland cruzándose de brazos en señal de que no pensaba hacer eso solo, Seba se le quedo mirando y se rasco la nuca, estaba en un dilema, sabía que sería justo que ambos los usaran por ser su idea pero aun así le daba algo de miedo, claro, su padre gritaba de gusto pero era porque era un pervertido, en cambio él era un virgen en esa zona, por otro lado, parecía que Roland también lo era, no podía ser hipócrita con su nuevo amigo, simplemente no podía.

-Okey, pero nadie se debe enterar que use estas cosas-accedió finalmente al saber que no podía exigirle nada sin acceder también, Roland lo miro con una sonrisa al sentirse más confiado -Muéstrame tu culo-le ordeno tomando uno de los tubos de lubricante.

-Wooooow, ¿no vas a metérmelos de golpe o sí?-gimoteo el azabache cubriéndose su trasero con las manos algo intimidado de esa idea.

-Claro que no, pero vamos a tener que lubricarnos para que entren-le respondió recordando bien las cosas que su padre le había enseñado en su momento-Anda enséñame el culo-repitió a lo cual Roland pareció dudar, aun así le dio la espalda y se inclinó, elevando su trasero hacia él.

-Mmm-gimoteo cuando Seba le agarro sus nalgas, las separo dejando expuesto su pequeño y rosado agujero, Roland apretó los puños, la punta del tubo se había metido en el sintiéndose incomodo-Ahhh, esta frío y se siente pegajoso-gimoteo temblando cuando el castaño apretó el tubo, haciendo que expulsara el lubricante dentro del recto de su amigo humedeciéndolo.

-Oh que chillón-bufo Seba dándole una nalgada y sacando el tubo, se lo arrojo a las manos y se apoyó contra la cama para elevar su trasero-Anda, ayúdame a mí-le indico a lo que el azabache le dio una nalgada en venganza, el castaño gruño suavemente, apretó los puños cuando la punta del tubo se metió en su agujero, finalmente se cubrió la boca, intentando no hacer ruidos pero temblaba, esa cosa era muy fría y viscosa, se sentía incómodo al igual que bastante raro.

-¿Lo ves?, esta frio-se burló el azabache al ver en la expresión del castaño que tenía la razón, ambos niños con sus agujeros llenos de ese líquido resbaloso se sentaron juntos en la cama, Seba eligió un consolador rojo, era de 8cm pero algo más grueso, Roland se quedó con el de cola de gato, ambos se tendieron de espaldas, alzaron sus piernas y posicionaron ambos objetos en sus agujeros.

-Okey.....aquí va-respiro profundo Seba viendo al azabache, este asintió y contando hasta tres comenzaron a empujar, sus cuerpos se tensaron al instante, intentaban presionar pero era inútil, estaban demasiado tensos para que fueran a ser invadidos.

-Ahhh creo que estamos haciendo algo mal-gimoteo Roland por cómo no lograban hacer que entraran en sus cerrados agujeros, ambos se detuvieron y se quedaron pensativos buscando que faltaba-Ya se-sonrió antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, regreso con su mochila y saco su celular para buscar en internet.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el video atentamente, realmente era mejor ver como alguien con experiencia lo hacía, habían varias cosas que olvidaron, entre ellas era que ni siquiera estaban excitados, literalmente, ambos estaban más preocupados al saber que iban a meterse algo en sus culos que estaban completamente flácidos, ambos se vieron de reojo y comenzaron a seguir las instrucciones, eligieron a un hombre más joven para ver y sentirse en confianza, a medida que observaban todo se vieron uno al otro, separaron sus piernas y tal como él lo hacía introdujeron un dedo en sus agujeros, ambos temblaron por ello pero se había deslizado fácil, eso era gracias a todo el lubricante que tenían dentro, comenzaron a moverlo suavemente, de incomodo poco a poco se volvió más tolerable, más que nada se distraían viendo el video o uno al otro, sonriéndose algo apenados por lo que hacían pero finalmente las caricias lograron lo deseado, sus penes estaban alzándose poco a poco, al momento que metieron un segundo ambos soltaron un gruñido, sin duda era más intenso pero no dolía, simplemente estaban abriendo más sus agujeros, buscando ajustarse a ello y al lograrlo comenzaron a jadear, era extraño sin duda pero no tan terrible como llegaban a imaginar.

-Esto...esto no se siente tan mal-susurro Seba por como su agujero ya podía soportar dos dedos, el lubricante dentro de el sin duda ayudaba mucho, Roland incluso estaba gimiendo de un modo más agudo, una señal de que también estaba disfrutando.

-Jeje....creo que se te puso más grande-susurro Roland por como ambos estaban totalmente erectos, Seba únicamente sonrió de lado mientras seguían con el video.

Al momento de ser tres dedos ambos gimieron más fuerte, intentaban meterlos más adentro, buscando tocar la próstata como decía aquel joven del video, intentando sentirse tan bien como este lucia en pantalla, el fuerte gemido de Roland confirmo que la había encontrado, su pene expulsaba gotas de placer como prueba, Seba gruño cuando algo similar a una descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo, volvió a presionar con los dedos para volver a sentirlo, ambos estaban finalmente disfrutándolo, perdiéndose en el gusto y finalmente sintiéndose preparados para algo más intenso.

-Okey.....creo que ya puedo-susurro Seba mientras adelantaba un poco el video, Roland seguía moviendo sus dedos en su ano viéndolo curioso, notando a su amigo colocarse en cuclillas, posicionar ese consolador rojo debajo de él apuntando a su agujero, el castaño respiro profundo, sintió una mano sujetar la suya viendo al azabache, entendió que lo hacía a modo de apoyo y sonrió, comenzó a descender finalmente y un gemido escapo de sus labios.

-Wow, está entrando-Roland observo la punta ingresar lentamente en el ano de Seba, este temblaba por eso, era más que sus dedos además de duro, aun así no se detuvo, el lubricante dentro ayudaba a que se deslizara, finalmente descendió del todo sacando su lengua por ello-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto su amigo preocupado de como temblaba.

-Algo.....tendré que decirle a mi papa que me lama más el culo a partir de ahora-gruño intentando calmarse, se quedó quieto unos momentos pensando no era tan malo, finalmente llevo uno de sus dedos a la base y activo el vibrador-¡¡Ohhh!!-Seba no pudo evitar sacar la lengua cuando las vibraciones iniciaron, podía sentir ese objeto moverse en él, estimulando sus paredes anales vírgenes y no pudo mantenerse en su lugar, cayó de espaldas retorciéndose en la cama.

-¿Seba?-gimoteo Roland sin entender cómo es que el castaño temblaba tanto, este por otro lado se encontraba intentando procesar todo, las vibraciones estimulaban sus paredes de una manera agradable, masajeándolas, estimulándolas y su pene chorreaba aún más, tal vez finalmente entendía porque a su padre le encantaba tanto ser cogido, sin duda era algo placentero y casi adictivo, miro a su amigo que lucía algo asustado y le tomo la mano.

-Te toca-le sonrió señalando la cola de gato que este había elegido, el azabache asintió pero se le quedo observando, le entrego el juguete y para sorpresa de Seba le dio la espalda, elevo su trasero y separo sus nalgas enseñándole nuevamente su ano, esta vez se encontraba más dilatado y húmedo, por el modo en que esos ojos rojos le miraban entendió que deseaba ayuda, Seba sonrió dándole una nalgada y se posiciono tras él, alineo el consolador en su agujero y lentamente lo empujo.

-Mmm-Roland se mordió los labios al sentir la intrusión, Seba noto que estaba tenso y recordó que no estaba con su padre, intento calmarse, algo difícil con su pene erecto y las vibraciones en su culo, aun así se esforzó, ingresaba cada centímetro mas adentro, atento a cada ruido de su amigo hasta que todo el consolador estuvo enterrado en el-Ahhh......mmm se siente raro-gimoteo el azabache por como sentía su agujero muy lleno.

-Y ahora-sonrió Seba activando el vibrador, un chillido escapo de los labios de Roland, este se tendió en la cama con su trasero alzado, meneándolo a medida que temblaba por ello, su pene chorreaba sin control alguno en la cama y sus mejillas estaban rojas, Seba se relamió los labios, su amigo sin duda sabia como dar una linda escena.

-Ahh....se.....se siente raro, como si masajearan mi culo por dentro-gimoteaba Roland intentando acostumbrarse, aun así era más difícil de lo que creía, especialmente por como su interior era muy sensible al ser virgen, Seba no estaba mucho mejor, realmente sentía el deseo de masturbarse como loco en ese segundo.

-Te queda perfecta-menciono el castaño dándole una nalgada a su amigo, escuchándolo gemir y temblar por ello-Eres como un gatito pervertido-añadió notando como este meneaba suavemente su trasero, haciendo la cola de gato moverse de un lado a otro con ello.

-Mmm....Nyaan - maulló siguiéndole el juego, ambos se sonrieron por ello, cayeron tendidos nuevamente de espaldas en la cama.

Se sujetaban sus manos mientras jadeaban suavemente, las vibraciones se iban sintiendo mejor con el paso de los minutos, ninguno tocaba sus penes, simplemente se quedaban disfrutando las intensas sensaciones, como sus paredes anales vírgenes estaban a acostumbrándose, finalmente todo rastro de incomodidad o dolor reemplazado por una intensa ola de placer, una sonrisa traviesa estaba en sus rostros, sus manos se movieron para mover esos objetos dentro de ellos, sacándolos y volviendo a meterlo a diferentes ritmos, sintiendo que terminarían eyaculando en cualquier segundo únicamente por tales estímulos.

-Ohhh.....ya sé porque a mi viejo le encanta esto-gemía Seba meciendo sus caderas al ritmo en que arremetía su propio culo, gruñendo de gusto por como empezaba a adorar aún más esos juguetes-Aunque sin duda no son nada comparados conmigo-añadió mientras sacudía su enorme hombría rígida.

-¿Tú crees?-gimoteaba Roland con su mirada levemente opacada del placer.

-Claro, nada mejor que algo real, el mismo lo dice-afirmo Seba mientras soltaba un gruñido al meter de un solo empujón ese consolador profundamente en él, masajeo suavemente su verga notando la mirada de su amigo fija en esta-La fricción, el calor, la dureza, como cambio el ritmo y a veces simplemente se la meto hasta el fondo, sin piedad, haciéndolo gritar como la puta que es.....ohhh es lo máximo- gemía el castaño deseando que estuviera su viejo ahí en esos momentos, montándole su pene y gritando de placer frente a ambos.

-Bueno..... ¿Puedo probar?-la petición de Roland hizo que Seba detuviera todos sus movimientos, miro de reojo a su amigo notando como se quitaba el consolador y separaba las piernas-Mi agujero está abierto y mojado, creo que podrias meterlo-sonreía masajeándolo con sus dedos, claramente impresionado de como en verdad estaba muy dilatado.

-¿Seguro?, es decir, soy más grande-murmuro Seba aunque su corazón latía de emoción, incluso su pene estaba más firme pues lo quería, deseaba penetrar a alguien como nunca y saber que podía ser un virgen lo hacía mucho mejor.

-Claro, vamos ¿no quieres probar mi culo?-sonrió Roland acomodándose frente a él, alzo sus piernas y separo sus nalgas, la tercera ocasión que le enseñaba su ano y sin duda esta era la mejor que todas esas, estaba tan abierto que podía ver su interior aun mojado del lubricante.

Seba no podía rechazar esa oferta, creía que nadie realmente podría, acomodo a su amigo en la cama, se colocó entre sus piernas y ambos se veían de frente, Roland le sonrió para darle confianza, hacerle saber que estaba bien y el castaño respondió el gesto, le dio una nalgada escuchando un pequeño quejido de su parte, sacudió su pene un par de veces, expulsando unas gotas más se aseguró de mojarlo bien y apoyo la punta en ese agujero, respiro profundo y presiono, un gruñido salió de sus labios pues el prepucio se retrajo al introducirse dejando el glande expuesto, soltó un suspiro de placer, su amigo se sentía tan caliente, siguió empujando manteniendo sus piernas en sus hombros, Roland soltaba pequeños gemidos y temblaba, sintiéndose invadido por la enorme verga de su nuevo amigo, abriéndolo un poco más y pasando donde el consolador había llegado, haciéndole retorcerse y soltar gritos ahogados pero Seba no se detenía, el lubricante le dejaba deslizarse aun cuando las paredes anales vírgenes de su amigo lo apretaban, no contuvo nada, se introdujo completamente en él, hasta que sus bolas hicieron contacto con las nalgas de su amigo, indicando que hasta el último centímetro de su verga estaba clavada en él.

-Roland.....ahhh estas muy apretado-gimoteaba por como su amigo se cerraba demasiado, era totalmente distinto que con su padre, no dudaba que era debido a ser virgen y más pequeño, aun así, se sentía tan increíble que creía iba a eyacular en ese instante.

-Ahhh......lo siento en mi pancita-Roland respiraba agitado creyendo que iba a partirlo en dos, si no hubiera sido porque se preparó antes no dudaba en que jamás lo hubiera soportado, jadeando buscaba acostumbrarse pero sintió un movimiento-S-Seba-gimoteo sintiendo como este se alejaba, la fricción entre sus paredes anales y la verga de este siendo tan intensa que se aferró a las sabanas.

-No puedo esperar-gruño sacándolo por completo y volviendo a meterse en un movimiento, un chillido escapo de los labios de Roland, el castaño sonrió disfrutándolo, volvió a hacerlo, una y otra vez buscando acostumbrar ese agujero a él, amoldarse a su verga para que ambos disfrutaran, un movimiento le hizo tocar algo en su amigo el cual grito antes de orinarse sobre el mismo.

-Ahhh.....lo.....lo siento-gimoteaba el azabache temblando, su orina salía disparada como una fuente, no solo mojando su abdomen y pelvis sino las sabanas.

Lejos de molestarle aquello únicamente provoco más a Seba, sus caderas comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad, el modo en que la cama se mecía con él era una prueba de ello, la segunda vez, sería la segunda vez que follaba a alguien en esa cama, se sentía orgulloso pero más que nada bien, la fricción de su pene contra las paredes anales de su amigo, el saber que era virgen, su primera vez, el siempre seria su primera vez, como tal usaba todo lo que sabía para complacerlo, queriendo que se volviera algo digno de recordar, sus caderas tomaron más fuerza, un impulso sin saber cuánto duraría, ambos ya estaban cerca del orgasmo antes, sumado al consolador vibrando en su culo reducía su resistencia pero se sentía bien, sus bolas golpeaban el trasero de Roland, el sonido era algo que hacia ambos sonrojarse más, pero también era algo que les excitaba más que nada, pronto el azabache comenzó a mecerse también, aquello tomo por sorpresa a Seba pero la mirada de placer en este decía todo, lo había logrado, le estaba haciendo sentir bien, se sentían bien juntos y pronto ambos estaban buscando un ritmo más cómodo, Roland podía comprobar que lo que decía su amigo era verdad, un pene real era sin duda mucho mejor que un juguete, el calor, la dureza, el palpitar de este, la fricción real, todo ello estaba sintiéndose tan bien que le dificultaba procesarlo, cuando Seba golpeo algo en el sintió que una descarga recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, un hilo de saliva cayo por su boca, su pene palpitaba sin poder dejar de expulsar gotas de placer, meció sus caderas, intentaba hacerle tocar esa zona nuevamente y este le comprendía haciéndolo, provocando que sus gritos únicamente salieran de un modo más fuerte.

-¿Como esta?, ¿se siente bien?-Seba sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, su interior se cerraba más, sabía que tocaba el punto especial de su amigo dándole el placer prometido-Tu culo se siente increíble, apenas puedo aguantar-gimoteaba por cómo no dejaba de chorrear, estaba al borde del orgasmo pero se contenía para hacer que el momento se prolongara más, escuchar a su amigo gozar más debido a él.

-Seba.....Seba no....no puedo-las palabras de Roland no podían salir completas, su cuerpo vibraba con cada estocada a su interior, la sensación en su abdomen no hacía más que crecer, su pene erecto rebotaba al igual que sus bolas, chorreando sin control en advertencia, iba a eyacular sin siquiera haberse tocado.

-Está bien, déjalo salir-gruño separando sus piernas, moviendo sus caderas de un modo más fuerte, enterrándose mas en el apretado interior de su amigo haciéndolo gemir más fuerte-Voy a acabar....¡acabare en tu culo!-grito Seba perdiendo el control, sintió las piernas del azabache rodear sus caderas, jalarlo más hacia él, una señal de que estaba bien, de que se descargara en él y ambos soltaron un grito de placer.

Nuevamente no supieron quien acabo primero, se abrazaron uno al otro gimiendo en el oído del contrario, el semen de Roland salía en tal cantidad que abrumaba al azabache, manchando el abdomen y pecho de ambos, su cuerpo se tensó, sus paredes anales se cerraron con tal fuerza alrededor del pene de Seba que lo hizo eyacular, descargar su semilla masculina en él, una cantidad más grande de lo habitual debido al objeto profundo en su propio culo, vibrando, haciendo que no pudiera contener nada, liberar todo y marcar con su semen como esa cavidad anal ya no era virgen, a sus 9 años Roland había perdido eso con un chico que apenas conocía, aun así, se sentía tan bien que poco le importaba, ser llenado por esa sustancia tan cálida y espesa, como estaba ocupando su recto le hacía expulsar más, la mirada de ambos nublada del éxtasis, creyendo iban a enloquecer por el intenso momento que solo se prolongaba, poco a poco la cantidad comenzó a ser menos, un prolongando suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando sus cuerpos se relajaron, cayeron tirados en la cama sintiendo que no podían mover un musculo de ellos, jadeaban intentando poder recuperar la calma pero era inútil, sus pequeños cuerpos estaban abrumados, permanecieron así por varios minutos, pequeños temblores recorrían a Seba, su amigo noto eso y recordó el consolador en su trasero, movió su mano y presionando el interruptor lo apago, el castaño suspiro agradecido, lo observo y sujetando sus piernas lentamente comenzó a salir de su interior, arrancándole un último gemido a Roland el cual se sonrojo, podía sentir algo viscoso salir de su agujero, este tan abierto que sin duda alguna no podría llegar a detenerlo.

-Mmm me siento pegajoso-gimoteo tocando con sus dedos su ano ya no virgen, Seba se quedó observando su semen ser expulsado, sus ojos captaron algo y sonrió, le enseño a su amigo aquella cola de gato, lo posiciono en su entrada y lentamente lo comenzó a introducir-¿Q-Que haces?-tembló por como su agujero estaba aún muy sensible, como tal sus piernas le temblaron y una gota más de semen fue expulsada de su pene.

-Es para que no salga-sonrió Seba sacando pecho claramente orgulloso, el de ojos rojos alzo su ceja confundido y el castaño se rasco la nuca recordando que no estaba con su padre-Bueno, es que....quiero que lo dejes dentro, ¿te molesta?-le pregunto riéndose algo nervioso.

-Mmm nah, no tengo problema con que este dentro-sonrió sin darle mayor importancia a eso, ambos se rieron suavemente y soltando un suspiro se tendieron en la cama, quedándose viendo al techo, sus cuerpos manchados, sus penes flácidos y complacidos, sus agujeros ocupados pero ahora siendo algo agradable, ambos se sentían cómodos así, sin duda alguna marcaba el inicio de una buena amistad.

Ambos se quedaron descansando en la cama por unos momentos más, finalmente decidieron ir por algo de comer, mientras comían unos emparedados con jugo de naranja Seba fue por su Nintendo Switch, ambos estaban desnudos en el sofá, sus piernas separadas pues aún tenían ambos objetos metidos en sus agujeros, se reían entre ellos por como en la pantalla de la sala peleaban en súper smashs, Roland mostraba como le gustaba usar los pokémon, Seba por otro lado gustaba de usar los tipos malos, mayormente Bowser, Ganondorf, tipos que según el tenían un pene tan enorme como el, su amigo se rio suavemente por ello, en un punto comenzaron a hablar de cómo imaginaban que lo tendrían cada uno de los personajes, haciendo bromas entre si clasificándolos entre pasivos y activos a cada uno, entre más seguían jugando Seba comenzó a mirar más a su amigo, este ya lucia bastante recuperado de haber sido follado, incluso lucia como si nada hubiera ocurrido a pesar de que ambos seguían manchados de semen, Seba en realidad lo había disfrutado, no dudaría en hacerlo por segunda vez con el si lo pidiera, seguro se sentiría aún mejor pero también imaginaba su trasero necesitaba descansar, sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo, se había movido un poco en su asiento y el consolador dentro de él se había metido más, sin darse cuenta se había acostumbrado a tenerlo dentro, su amigo parecía en el mismo estado y una duda le inundo.

-Oye, ¿que se sintió que te la metiera?-pregunto llamando la atención del azabache haciendo que se distrajera y perdiera.

-Oww, la verdad no fue tan malo, bueno, al inicio pensé que tocaba mi pancita por lo grande que era-se rasco la nuca aun teniendo presente las sensaciones en su trasero por las fuertes estocadas-Pero se sintió bien después, incluso me sorprendí, acabe sin siquiera tocarme y cuando me llenabas solo soltaba más, fue súper súper intenso-sonreía el bastante complacido balanceando suavemente sus piernas en el sofá, el castaño se le quedo observando unos momentos, bajo la mirada hacia su pene y trago algo de saliva.

-Tú quieres.....ya sabes-murmuro dejando en pausa el juego y acercándose mas a su amigo.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto mientras temblaba cuando Seba comenzó a masajear sus bolas, se sonrojo levemente por ello pero no se resistió, simplemente dejo el juego de lado viendo como este le señalaba su trasero-¿Quieres que te lo meta yo?-cuestiono mientras el castaño se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada por como lo decía tan alto.

-Sí, es decir, yo lo metí en el tuyo, es justo que tu hagas lo mismo-murmuro intentando convencerse a sí mismo, la verdad era que estaba curioso y ya que había tomado la virginidad de Roland, no encontraba malo que este tomara la suya.

-Waaaa ¿enserio?-gimoteo el azabache con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos al saber que podría meterlo, Seba gruño suavemente mientras veía como su pene estaba erecto, era más grande que el consolador que usaba pero menos que el, un punto medio así que imaginaba podría con ello, además era mejor que se la metiera Roland antes que su padre.

-Sí, solo no le digas a nadie-bufo Seba mientras se acomodaba en el sofá en cuatro patas, alzo su trasero enseñándoselo al azabache, este sonrió posicionándose tras él y lentamente le comenzó a quitar el consolador.

-Jeje tu agujero está abierto, es rosadito-sonreía Roland por como el objeto realmente había preparado el ano de Seba para una intrusión, el castaño gruño por tales palabras sintiéndose avergonzado, apenas sintió el pene de su amigo apoyarse en esa zona respiro profundo, lo miro de reojo y asintió en señal de que lo hiciera-Mmm, me apretas la puntita-gimoteo el azabache empujando, Seba estaba apretado, tanto que al meter la punta el prepucio se retrajo, aun así seguía empujando lentamente, soltando un gemido por como la cavidad anal de su amigo estaba caliente y mojada por el lubricante aun dentro.

-Ohhh.....okey con calma, sé que soy rudo y eso pero nunca intente esto-gimoteaba Seba apretando parte del sofá, sentirse invadido por un pene real sin duda era distinto, más aun por como sentía lo duro que estaba su amigo, mordió sus labios, estaba pasando el punto que se había acostumbrado, presionando más fuerte para meterse en él, abrir sus paredes a anales y finalmente meterse del todo-Ahhh....a-algo anda mal-el castaño sentía un raro sentimiento en su abdomen, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, su agujero se apretaba alrededor del pene que lo había profanado, escuchando pequeños gemidos de placer de parte de su amigo, creía poder lidiar con todo ello, pero no con el hecho de que le había provocado una enorme erección.

-Jeje estas todo durito Seba-sonreía Roland tocando con su mano la hombría de su amigo, sintiendo como estaba palpitando en excitación, incluso veía pequeñas gotas ser expulsadas de la punta-¿Se siente tan bien mi pene dentro?-le pregunto mientras se acomodaba sobre él, apegando su pecho a la espalda de su amigo, empujando más su cadera para asegurarse de estar del todo metido en él, el modo en que sus bolas se tocaban con sus nalgas le aseguraba que así era.

-N-No es así-gruño Seba con las orejas rojas por sus palabras, más aun por cómo se apegaba a él, frotando sus suaves pieles entre sí, Roland se rio suavemente frotando su mejilla con la suya sabiendo estaba avergonzado.

-Tranquilo, me paso igual, cuando comience a moverme será mejor-le aseguro mientras comenzaba a mecer sus caderas, agradecía que Seba estuviera lubricado, su pene se deslizaba fácilmente gracias a eso, saliendo y volviendo a meterse en un rápido movimiento, ambos soltando un amplio gemido por ello a medida que se repetía.

Roland tenía algunos problemas para poder moverse al inicio, más que nada debido a ser la primera vez que hacia aquello, intento hacerlo como cuando arremetía la boca de su hermano, elevo su cadera para alinearse de mejor manera, sacando y metiendo su pene en aquel agujero virgen a un ritmo más intenso, sus manos sujetaban las de Seba, un apoyo mutuo que se daban en aquel momento tan íntimo, con el paso de los minutos finalmente pareció comprender como hacerlo, sus movimientos tomaron más velocidad, sus bolas golpeaban las nalgas del castaño, la fricción se sentía tan extraño pero tan bien que le dominaba, le hacía querer más y finalmente lo escucho, un gemido salió de la boca de Seba, una señal que le dio más confianza para moverse, dejar el instinto guiarlo, buscando el placer mutuo mientras el sofá no dejaba de sacudirse.

-Ahhh.....mmm maldición-gruñía Seba por cómo estaba disfrutándolo, sus caderas se mecían más como una prueba de ello, aun no entendía cómo era posible, pero la fricción del pene de Roland en su interior era increíble, su propia verga rebotaba al igual que sus bolas, estaba tan duro que la punta llegaba a frotarse contra los cojines del sofá-¡¡Ahhh!!-un grito escapo de sus labios y se cubrió la boca, todo su cuerpo había temblado y vibrado cuando cierto punto en él fue atacado.

-Mmm lo encontré, se siente rico ahí ¿verdad?-las estocadas de Roland únicamente se enfocaban en ese punto, sintiendo como al estimularlo su amigo se apretaba más, le estaba dando placer, lo hacía sentir bien y por ello se movía más rápido.

Las piernas de Seba temblaban, sus brazos también, estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente, estaba jadeando, sacando su lengua dejándose follar y gozándolo, termino tirado en el sofá, Roland le coloco de espaldas y alzo su pierna para seguir moviéndose contra él, intentando no perder el ritmo y viéndose uno al otro a los ojos, estaban sonrojados, sus cuerpos nuevamente sudaban, haciendo un ruido húmedo cuando chocaban cada vez más fuerte, un agudo gemido salió de los labios de Seba, separo más sus piernas para entregarse y entonces algo en su cerebro reacciono, ¿qué diablos hacia?, él no era una puta como su padre, el no deseaba una verga y si lo hacía, lo haría a su manera, movió sus piernas de manera rápida impulso su cuerpo, aquello tomo por sorpresa a Roland que no pudo quedarse firme, quedo tendido en el sofá con Seba sobre él, sentado en sus piernas y viéndolo agitado con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni creas que me dominaras-gruño apoyando las manos en su pecho, uso la fuerza de sus piernas y se levantó de su pene, dejando caer todo su peso y ambos gritaron por ello, Seba sentía un cosquilleo en su abdomen, aun así se mantuvo firme y comenzó a repetir aquel movimiento, buscando retomar el ritmo intenso que tenían antes.

-Seba.....ahhh tu culito....me esta succionando-gimoteaba Roland agitado por cómo estaba siendo más intenso que antes, podía sentirlo, estaba llegando más profundo que antes, la vista también era muy excitante, más aun el enorme pene de Seba rebotando, chorreando y manchando todo alrededor.

-Te gusta ¿eh?, apenas empiezo-gruño intentando no gemir pero era difícil, estaba tan profundo en él, estaba frotándose más fuerte, las piernas de Seba eran fuertes por el futbol, como tal podía montar a su amigo a un ritmo más intenso, los resortes del sofá rechinaban, los sonidos de sus gemidos y los impactos de sus cuerpos llenaban el lugar, incluso el aire se sentía más caliente debido a ellos.

-Seba......mmm-Roland se incorporó en su lugar quedando sentado, sujeto las caderas de su amigo viéndose uno al otro, sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban, estaban llegando a sus límites, podían saberlo en el modo que ambos no dejaban de temblar-Se siente bien.....hacerlo contigo se siente muy bien-gimoteaba el azabache abrazándose a él, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro sintiendo como iba a eyacular.

-Si....tú también te sientes bien-gruño Seba aferrándose a él, su pene quedando atrapado entre el abdomen de ambos, frotándose sin control alguno contra sus pieles, manchándolas con cada gota que era expulsada de su hombría, sintiendo que iba a eyacular sin siquiera haberse tocado.

-Puedo..... ¿puedo dentro?-la voz agitada de Roland no ayudaba a Seba para resistir, la mirada suplicante de este mucho menos, se tragó su orgullo, no podía tenerlo cuando se sentía tan bien, simplemente asintió y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas-¡¡Ahhh!!-el grito de placer de Roland resonó en toda la sala del lugar, escondió su rostro en el hombro de su amigo y finalmente cedió ante el orgasmo.

Los ojos de Seba se abrieron de golpe al sentir como el semen de Roland era liberado en su recto, manchando todo a su paso, sentir ese viscoso y caliente liquido en su lugar más privado, más íntimo y que jamás pensó usar para algo así, tal intensa sensación le hizo imposible contenerlo, saco su lengua junto a un sonido que jamás creyó haber usado antes, todo su cuerpo se tensó, su agujero se cerró sin control alguno en la hombría de su nuevo amigo y eyaculo, lo hizo sin control alguno manchando no solo el abdomen de ambos, sino que el primer chorro salió con tal intensidad que mancho sus rostros, el segundo el pecho de los dos, un hilo de saliva caía de la boca de Seba conforme su semilla masculina salía como si fuera una fuente, un orgasmo intenso y tan placentero que todas sus fuerzas parecían desvanecerse con cada chorro, Roland no estaba mejor, aquellas paredes anales se habían cerrado de tal manera que no sentía estaba eyaculando, estaba siendo exprimido, con cada contracción le hacía liberar más semen, manchar todo a su paso y sentir que ese paso iba a terminar completamente seco, tal intensa sensación se prolongó por varios segundos más, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus miradas nubladas y aun atontados por la abrumadora sensación, ambos finalmente cayeron de espaldas en el sofá, aun unidos pero sin la capacidad de poder alejarse.

-Adiós virginidad-susurro el castaño agitado mientras observaba a su compañero, este se rasco la nuca apenado de tales palabras pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, Seba simplemente correspondió el gesto, lentamente se movió de su lugar, alejándose lo suficiente para que el pene flácido de Roland saliera de su culo, soltó un prolongado suspiro, realmente sentía como su agujero estaba lleno y esa viscosa sustancia iba saliendo de él, tendría que limpiarse en algún momento-Ahhh-gimoteo cuando sintió algo duro introducirse en él, bajo la mirada y noto como Roland le había metido nuevamente ese consolador rojo.

-También quiero que el mío se quede dentro-sonrió de un modo travieso a lo cual Seba únicamente le gruño al tomarlo por sorpresa-¿Se sintió bien?-le pregunto el azabache con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sabía que debía haber sido así para haber acabado ambos tan manchados, aun así quería oírlo.

-Si....hey, ¿quieres jugar más?-le propuso Seba acariciando suavemente su pene y sacudiéndolo frente a él, los ojos de Roland tenían unos brillos de emoción ante tales palabras, asintiendo sin poder evitar sentirse asombrado de la resistencia que su nuevo amigo tenia.

-Buen trabajo, nos vemos mañana-

Andrés soltó un prolongado suspiro cuando su jefe finalmente lo libero por el día, diciendo adiós a sus compañeros no dudo en ir hacia su auto y poder conducir, se sentía algo mal, normalmente siempre podía ir por Seba a la escuela, volver a casa, almorzar juntos y pasar algo de tiempo juntos antes de volver a trabajar, más aun se esforzaba en ir sabiendo que seguro se aburría en la escuela, ser el nuevo siempre era difícil y no tener a nadie con quien hablar seguro sería más difícil, mientras doblaba en una calle pensaba en como compensarlo, más bien imaginaba como Seba podría castigarlo por haberle avisado tan tarde, sintió su ano contraerse suavemente, tembló en su asiento imaginando que lo follaria en público, quizás en medio de la calle o el parque de noche, siendo ambos expuestos a cualquiera que llegara a pasar por aquella zona, el suplicándole que se fueran, que lo perdonara y esté dándole una nalgada antes de montar su culo con más fuerza, sin embargo también había la posibilidad de que lo castigara negándose a follarlo, gimoteo esperando que no fuera eso, una vez llego a casa dejo el auto en el garaje, respiro profundo y decidió entrar, apenas lo hizo escucho gemidos ahogados, el ruido de la televisión, se asomó en la sala y sintió el color irse de su rostro.

-¿Q-Que?-gimoteo sin creer lo que sus ojos tenían frente a él, su hijo estaba en el sofá de la sala desnudo, eso se lo esperaba siempre, pero jamás que hubiera un niño de su edad sobre el también expuesto, ambos estaban sonrojados mientras chupaban el pene del otro, pareciendo disfrutarlo por como hacían fuertes sonidos de succiones, Andrés noto algo más, tanto el agujero de ese desconocido y Seba estaban ocupados por un consolador, el de ese chico con forma de cola de gato y ambos parecían cómodos con ello, sintiéndose observado el de cabello negro volteo su mirada dándose cuenta del mayor presente.

-Seba, llego alguien-dijo Roland quitándose el pene de su amigo de la boca, el castaño gruño por cómo se había detenido pero hizo lo mismo viendo a su padre.

-Hey, ya llegaste-le saludo con toda calma y casi riéndose de la cara de atolondrado que tenía su padre.

-¡¿S-Seba que significa esto?!, ¿quién es él? ¿e-esos son mis consoladores?- Andrés estaba lleno de diferentes sentimientos, una mezcla de excitación, envidia y preocupación por cómo alguien más supiera de su relación.

-Oh cálmate de una vez-gruño el castaño mientras se acomodaba en el sofá junto al azabache-Él es Roland, mi nuevo amigo y el que me hizo compañía todo este rato-le presento al pequeño que se levantó para acercársele.

-Gusto en conocerlo, Seba me dijo mucho de usted-sonrió el azabache extendiéndole su mano a modo de cortesía.

-O-Oh, un gusto, disculpa mis malos modales-se excusó rascándose la nuca apenado aceptando el agarre-No espera, aun no me dicen que hacen, ¿por que usan mis consoladores y se chupaban uno al otro?-gruño intentando sonar como un padre estricto pero Seba no se lo creía un solo segundo.

-Obviamente nos divertíamos, es mucho mejor que estar solo-respondió el castaño separando las piernas, enseñándole como su agujero estaba ocupado por aquel objeto y disfrutando como se sonrojaba-Hey conoces la regla de la casa, nada de ropa-le regaño Seba apuntando a una lista de reglas en la entrada de la casa.

-P-Pero yo-

-Reglas-gruño Seba cruzándose de brazos en señal de que no le perdonaría desobedecerlas, Andrés desvió la mirada, se sintió algo avergonzado por hacerlo frente a un niño que desconocía pero cedió, sus ropas fueron cayendo, al momento de bajar sus pantalones se sonrojo al dejar expuesto su pene semierecto.

-Waaaa tu papi también la tiene enorme-dijo Roland claramente emocionado por ese detalle, Andrés se rasco la nuca apenado pero orgulloso de tal detalle, algo que su hijo sin duda había heredado bastante bien.

-Ahora ven, nos interrumpiste mientras mojábamos nuestros penes, terminaras el trabajo-le ordeno masajeando suavemente su pene aun erecto y húmedo de la saliva de Roland.

Andrés se puso tenso por tal petición, observo a su amigos suplicante pero ver ese ceño fruncido le hizo saber que era un castigo, sonrojado asintió para arrodillarse ante ambos, observo el pene de Roland y trago suavemente, sin duda era más grande que los otros amigos de Seba, saco su lengua y comenzó a saborearlo lentamente, recorrió desde la punta hasta las bolas, las masajeo suavemente escuchándolo gemir en señal de disfrutar, se movió al pene de su hijo para hacerle lo mismo, dando un sonoro beso a la punta a modo de disculpas por dejarlo solo, suavemente masturbo a los niños, retiro el prepucio que apenas cubría ambas puntas y dejo sus glandes expuestos, los junto entre sí para poder lamerlos, escuchando a ambos gemir de placer por ello al igual que temblar por como frotaba las puntas entre sí, pequeñas gotas de placer ya salían, era claro que estaban cerca del orgasmo cuando los interrumpió, debía compensarlos, abrió su boca y entonces comenzó a chuparlos con fuerza, mostrar la habilidad que tenía su boca haciendo a ambos temblar, turnándose entre ambos, asegurándose de enseñarles cómo debía darse una verdadera chupada pero realmente, Andrés estaba disfrutando el sabor que tenía cada uno de ellos, Seba sonreía al ver que su padre mostraba su verdadera naturaleza, tomo su celular y saco una fotografía de como abría su boca para poder chupar su pene y el de su amigo.

-¿Qué tal?, es bueno ¿verdad?-sonreía Seba mientras guardaba la foto, meciendo suavemente su cadera para golpear el rostro de su padre al verlo gozar de un pene.

-Ahhh.....mmm se quiere comer mi cosita-gemía Roland por como realmente se sentía bien, mejor dicho, el adulto era un experto en ello, de tal manera se retorcía suavemente en su lugar, moviendo una de sus piernas sintió como su pie toco algo duro-Jeje Seba, lo tiene duro por chupar nuestros penes-se reía pisándolo suavemente y sintiendo al mayor soltar más saliva por ello.

-Te lo dije, es un pervertido que solamente disfruta saborear penes-asintió Seba mientras pisaba junto a su amigo el enorme pene erecto de Andrés.

-Creo que tiene hambre.....yo también-gimoteo Roland por como solamente habían comido unos sándwiches, Seba torció la boca sintiéndose igual, gruño cuando fue su turno de que su padre chupara su verga y le sujeto los cabellos, haciéndole tragarse hasta el último centímetro de su hombría.

-Ahhh.....ya se, pediré una pizza-sonrió Seba mientras buscaba su número, meciendo sus caderas para arremeter la boca de su goloso padre, asegurándose de impactar sus bolas contra el mentón de este.

Ambos niños conversaban entre gemidos con el hombre en la otra línea, diciendo lo que querían y temblando por como Andrés parecía succionarlos más fuerte que antes, complaciéndolos sonrojado al disfrutar el sabor de ellos, sintiendo como chorreaban cada vez más, los tragaba hasta la base, su pene palpitando sin control alguno por los roces de los pies contra este, sus manos masajeando sus suaves bolas y disfrutaba en el instante que tomaban el control, no pudo contenerlo, sus dedos activaron ambos consoladores en ellos haciéndolos gritar, sus penes poniéndose más duros por las vibraciones en sus paredes anales, chorreando en alerta de que iban a acabar y era lo que Andrés deseaba, sujeto los penes de ambos metiéndolos juntos en su boca, atacando las puntas de ambos con su lengua, estimulándoles y enseñándoles su habilidad para finalmente hacerlos eyacular, chorro tras chorro de la esencia masculina de Roland y Seba entraban en su boca, mezclándose en esta, dando un sabor más fuerte que hizo al mayor temblar, no poder contenerse mientras alcanzaba su propio orgasmo únicamente por el morbo que le daba aquella situación.

-Ahhh.....mmm eso fue intenso-gemía Roland temblando por las vibraciones en su interior mientras seguía descargándose en su boca, viendo al mayor observar a ambos sonrojados mientras se tragaba todo, mostrando con ello que disfrutaba la deliciosa mezcla del semen de ambos.

-Es una puta que ama los penes, mira, acabo de solo chupárnosla-le señalo Seba por cómo había un pequeño charco en el suelo, Andrés aun lucia aturdido por como su pene no dejaba de expulsar aquella sustancia blanca, creyendo que realmente era todo lo que decía su hijo al haber acabado solamente por complacer a ambos menores.

-¿Nuestros penes sabían rico?-sonrió Roland por el modo en que el mayor se bebió hasta la última gota, lamia sus penes hasta limpiar cada rastro de semen y finalmente les daba un sonoro beso a la punta de cada uno agradecido.

-Si....muy deliciosos-gimoteo mientras veía como ambos niños seguían erectos, sabía bien que los consoladores vibrando en ellos eran los causantes, seguro estando tan profundos que estimulaban sus próstatas-Aunque tú no produces tanto como Seba, quizás deberías hacer una dieta para eso-sonrió masajeando las bolas de Roland que ahora estaban más pequeñas que las de su hijo.

-Mmm la pizza aún se demorará-murmuro Seba viendo su celular, noto que su amigo jadeaba levemente mostrando estar cerca de su límite-Hey papa, enséñanos tu ano-le ordeno al mayor sabiendo que cosa podían hacer mientras esperaban a que llegara la comida.

Andrés se sonrojo por el tono demandante de su hijo, aun así ver a ambos niños verlo claramente interesados le hizo temblar, les dio la espalda a ambos, se agacho elevando su cadera hacia ellos y con sus manos separo sus nalgas, todo su cuerpo comenzó a arder, podía sentir ambos pares de ojos enfocados en su agujero dilatado, claramente una zona acostumbrada a los estímulos además de recibir objetos de gran tamaño, ambos niños se levantaron del sofá para acercarse más, tocándolo con sus dedos, apretando suavemente el firme trasero del adulto, escuchándolo gemir y ver como su pene se alzaba nuevamente cuando sus dígitos comenzaron a penetrarlo.

-Wow en verdad está abierto, mira le entran nuestros dedos como si nada-decía Roland por como dos de sus dedos y de Seba entraban con toda facilidad, el castaño se relamió los labios por como parecía succionarlos, una idea vino a su mente y le dio una fuerte nalgada a su padre.

-Ven, es hora de darte lo que tanto te gusta-sonrió Seba sacudiendo su pene erecto por las continuas vibraciones en su interior.

El castaño se sentó en el sofá con una sonrisa soberbia en su rostro, podía ver la hambrienta mirada de su padre en su hombría, como este le deseaba y que alguien fuera testigo lo provocaba más, sin duda alguna su viejo era un pervertido pero él también lo era, después de todo, mostrar su dominio frente a otros era algo que sin duda disfrutaba, tragando saliva Andrés avanzo hacia él, se posiciono sobre sus piernas dándole la espalda a Roland, quedando totalmente expuesto, dando una vista de cómo el enorme pene de su hijo se frotaba en su agujero, respiro profundo, comenzó a descender lentamente pero apenas sintió la punta ingresar una descarga de éxtasis le recorrió.

-Ahh....¡¡Ahh!!-grito Andrés de sorpresa cuando su hijo le sujeto las caderas, obligándole a sentarse por completo en su verga, gruñendo de placer mientras le agarraba las nalgas, disfrutando como esas paredes anales estaban succionándole, apretándole pero aun no era suficiente, sabía bien cómo hacer que eso se sintiera aún mejor.

-Oye Roland, únete-le sonrió a su amigo separando más las nalgas de su padre, notando como este y su amigo se sonrojaban ante tal propuesta-Vamos, tu viste lo abierto que lo tenía, además no es su primera vez tomando dos penes a la vez-Seba animo a su amigo sabiendo bien que el también necesitaba descargarse, este pareció dudarlo un momento, sin embargo las vibraciones en su interior y como el adulto gemía le convencieron.

-Mmm ¿seguro que entra?-murmuro el azabache frotando su pene en el agujero ocupado del adulto, intentando forzarse pero todo el pene de Seba ocupaba ese lugar, Andrés temblando se levantó, únicamente dejo la punta del pene de su hijo dentro, Roland aprovecho para apoyarse ahí también, el adulto respiro profundo y comenzó a descender, apretando los dientes al sentir sus paredes anales estirarse aún más, expandirse para poder recibir a ambos jóvenes, estos gruñendo por como los apretaba juntos, sus durezas se acariciaban entre sí, Seba miro a Roland de un modo travieso, este entendió lo que quería y sonrió asintiendo, ambos sujetaron juntos las caderas del adulto y lo hicieron sentarse de golpe, meter hasta el último centímetro de sus vergas en él y disfrutando el sonoro grito que este soltó.

-¡¡Ahhhh!!.....n-niños, con cuidado-suplico Andrés por como su propio pene no dejaba de chorrear, estaba avergonzado, sentía que iba a eyacular en cualquier segundo, dos niños iban a hacerlo eyacular solo por estar metidos en su culo......y lo amaba, se sentía tan lleno, más aun la idea de que su hijo tuviera un amigo pervertido le excitaba más, las cosas que podrían hacerle, todo lo que podría enseñarles, su mente estaba abrumada y solamente podía pensar en cosas morbosas, una fuerte nalgada en su trasero le hizo reaccionar, Seba lo veía con una ceja alzada, claramente esperando que se moviera y así lo hizo, se mordió los labios, con sus piernas temblando se levantó para volver a sentarse de golpe, los tres soltando un fuerte gemido por tal movimiento y animándole a hacerlo nuevamente

-Mmm.....ohhh esto sin duda es mejor-sonrió Seba apretando los pectorales de su padre, retorciendo suavemente sus pezones mientras movía su cadera, la fricción contra las paredes anales era sumamente placentera, pero frotarse también con el pene de su amigo era un extra, las vibraciones en su culo aun húmedo, los eróticos sonidos de su amigo y padre, Seba sin duda sabía que este había sido su día de suerte.

Andrés con sus mejillas y orejas sonrojadas montaba cada vez más rápido a ambos niños, sus caderas se movían al compás de las suyas, su interior se había amoldado a ambas hombrías finalmente, cualquier rastro de dolor siendo ahora reemplazado por espasmos de éxtasis, sus paredes anales succionando con hambre ambas durezas que estaban metidas en él, escuchando con todo gusto como gemían por él, como lo usaban para su placer, aprendiendo a lidiar con tal sensación, moviéndose de un modo más cómodo, Seba y Roland disfrutando el sentir como estaban frotándose, más sensibles que nada por como ambas puntas expuestas se tocaban, sus bolas hacían contacto antes de golpear juntos el trasero del mayor, sus manos tocándose al sujetar juntos las caderas de este moviéndole cada vez más rápido, buscando su liberación y chorreando para humedecerlo más.

-Ahhh...creo que voy a-gimoteaba Roland sin poder llegar a contenerse, tantos estímulos en su cuerpo, los constantes orgasmos que había experimentado, más aun el hambre que sentía ocasionaban que sintiera su orgasmo acercarse cada vez más.

-Vamos....aguanta un poco más pequeño-le suplicaba Andrés moviéndose más rápido, guiando ambos penes a ese punto que lo hacía gritar, babeando de gusto por como las bolas de ellos golpeaban su trasero, sintiendo como ya estaba enrojecido por los frenéticos movimientos.

-Jeje, mírate, vas a acabar por culpa del pene de unos niños-se burló Seba mientras sujetaba su trasero con sus manos, manteniéndolo firme en su lugar decidido a enseñarle quienes estaban a cargo ahí.

Las caderas de Roland y Seba se movían en sincronía, arremetiendo ahora ambos el estrecho interior del adulto, haciendo que este gritara por cómo estaba siendo dominado, los tres estaban tan sumidos en ese momento que ninguno presto atención al timbre, afuera de la casa un repartidor de pizza en sus 20 años se bajaba de su moto, revisaba la dirección confirmando era la correcta, el automóvil le hacía saber que había gente ahí dentro, algo inseguro decidió entrar a la residencia, al menos golpear la puerta principal pero al hacerlo noto que estaba abierta, revisando que nadie lo notara ingreso cargando las dos cajas de pizza que llevaba, apenas puso un pie dentro escuchaba fuertes sonidos, avanzo pidiendo permiso y casi sintió que le daría un ataque, dos niños estaban ahí, ambos desnudos arremetiendo salvajemente a un adulto que les suplicaba por mas, sus penes desarrollados se deslizaban fácilmente en el ano de este, los tres sudaban por los frenéticos movimientos, el caliente aroma sexual llenaba el aire, el pobre repartidor había llegado en el momento del clímax, gritando de éxtasis Andrés eyaculo, sacando la lengua mientras Seba sujetaba su pene, haciendo que apuntara a su propio cuerpo para que se bañara a sí mismo en su semilla masculina, el momento de liberación hizo al mayor apretarse, succionar con más firmeza los penes de ambos niños que no pudieron contenerlo, soltando un gruñido de placer se descargaron sin control en él, las vibraciones en sus propios traseros provocando que inundaran el recto del mayor en su semen, este mezclándose dentro de él manchando todo a su paso, incluso llegando más profundo únicamente haciendo que este jadeara de placer, sentían como los exprimía, como parecía estar hambriento por sus hombrías, el éxtasis inundando sus cuerpos durante varios segundos, haciéndoles gemir de gusto, Seba diciéndole a su padre que era un pervertido, Roland riéndose suavemente confirmando ello, el adulto únicamente asintiendo, su mirada nublada por el orgasmo que le habían provocado, sintiendo que podría volverse adicto a tal sentimiento.

-Mmm algo huele bien-murmuro Roland olfateando suavemente, Seba curioso hizo lo mismo y entonces ambos enfocaron la mirada en el joven repartidor que aún estaba en shock.

-¡Pizza!-grito el castaño claramente emocionado, ambos niños sacaron sus penes del interior de Andrés, haciendo al adulto caer de lado en el sofá con su ano dilatado y grandes cantidades de semen siendo expulsado de este.

-N-Nadie atendía, por eso yo......yo-intentaba excusarse el joven mientras veía a ambos niños estirar sus manos hacia él, este sonrojado les entrego las pizzas, aun así mientras Seba sacaba el dinero de la billetera de su padre noto que la mirada de este se enfocaba en alguien más.

-Hey-le llamo la atención haciendo que este se pusiera tenso, mientras Roland cargaba las cajas Seba se dirigió a su padre, lo puso en cuatro patas y le separo las nalgas en dirección a el-¿Quieres una propina?-le propuso sabiendo que su padre aún estaba demasiado aturdido como para llegar a presentar algún tipo de resistencia.

-Creo que si quiere, mira como se le marca-se reía Roland de modo pícaro señalando la entrepierna del repartidor, este titubeaba dudoso, los niños lo veían de modo pícaro en señal de que tenía toda libertad en ese lugar.

Seba y Roland apagaron los consoladores en sus traseros, se sentaron juntos en uno de los sillones individuales, comiendo pizza y disfrutando con gusto la vista ante ellos, el repartidor se había desnudado para montar el trasero húmedo de Andrés, arremetiéndole salvajemente, clavándose de modo agresivo en el mostrando la clara frustración sexual que llevaba, la excitación que le habían provocado ambos niños, el placer que generaba ese húmedo y abusado pasaje anal del adulto que solo podía gemir y aferrarse al sofá, los menores veían entretenidos las caras de placer del hombre de ese hogar, como se retorcía y sacaba su lengua al momento que ese joven eyaculo dentro de él, agregando otra carga de semen a su recto que termino desbordándose, agitado y temblando el repartidor pareció reaccionar, sonrojado salió apresurado de su interior y recogió sus ropas, Seba le señalo el dinero por las pizzas en la mesa de centro, dando las gracias y sin vestirse ese joven salió apresurado de ese hogar, el castaño se rio suavemente, viendo a su padre agotado en el sofá le dio una idea y se la susurro al azabache, este asintió con una sonrisa, ambos se levantaron para acercarse a Andrés, este jadeando los miro y sonrojado vio como le apuntaban con sus penes, suspirando para poder orinarse en su cuerpo, escuchándolo gemir como un degenerado por ello.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije le gustaba-sonreía Seba mientras ambos hacían sus chorros chocar entre sí, haciendo con ello que cada gota lloviera sobre el adulto que agitado se acostó de espaldas en el sofá, dejándose sumisamente mojar por ambos pequeños, sonriendo avergonzado al notar que el amigo de su hijo grababa todo con su celular.

-Me siento pegajoso, ¿nos bañamos juntos Seba?-le sonrió Roland tomando su mano claramente feliz de todo lo que había experimentado a su lado.

Mientras ambos pequeños se lavaban y jugaban en la bañera, Andrés soltó un prolongado gemido de placer pensando que ahora su cuerpo seria usado por alguien más que su hijo, temblando se levantó, suspiro y comenzó a limpiarlo todo, sin embargo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar a su pequeño pasarla bien con alguien de su edad. Cuando ambos niños salieron de la ducha decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde jugando, burlándose uno del otro al ganar, finalmente dejándolo de lado para ir al patio y poder jugar un poco con el balón de futbol, Roland no era muy bueno con ello pero Seba le animaba diciéndole como patear o atrapar, Andrés aprovechaba de conocer al nuevo amigo de su hijo, sin duda no tenía nada de vergüenza al estar desnudo, incluso seguía usando ese consolador en forma de gato diciendo que le gustaba por cómo se meneaba con él, decidió regalárselo como un gesto de buena fe, riéndose suavemente por como el azabache le pedía uno en forma de cola de lobo para Seba, este sonrojado insistía en que no volvería a tener nada más metido en su culo, gritando avergonzado e intentando callar a su amigo cuando este platico como se penetraron uno al otro, terminando con el castaño persiguiendo a Roland por toda la casa diciendo que le daría una paliza y el otro riéndose, Andrés simplemente suspiro sin creer que ahora su pequeño Seba ya no era virgen, aunque al menos le dio la oportunidad a probar, solo lamentaba no haber sido el quien tuviera tal honor, al menos podía contar en que el azabache mantendría todo esto en secreto aunque se sonrojo al saber las cosas que hacía con su hermano mayor.

Mientras los pequeños volvían a jugar el mayor le platicaba de todos los ejercicios que su hijo hacia al igual que la dieta que tenía para poder ser tan dominante, claramente interesado el pequeño prometió venir con ellos seguido para entrenar, Andrés se rasco la nuca nervioso mientras que Seba decía que sin duda iban a volverse mejores amigos en cosa de días, finalmente el sol comenzó a ocultarse, era el momento de decir adiós, ambos niños iban jugando en el asiento trasero con sus Nintendo Switch, Andrés conducía sonrojado por como todos estaban desnudos, sin duda si un policía los vería estaría en serios problemas pero Seba le había prohibido vestirse, para su fortuna llego a la casa del pequeño sin llamar la atención, Roland vivía a 30 minutos en auto y quizás 1 hora caminando de ellos, sin duda alguna ese sería un recorrido divertido para ambos al visitarse uno al otro, recordando el modo en que habían regresado desde la escuela a la casa del castaño, el azabache salió del automóvil sin ponerse nada encima, insistiendo en que no tendría ningún problema por ello al estar frente a su casa.

-Mañana después de clases iremos al parque a hacer ejercicio-le dijo Seba para asegurarse de que no fuera a olvidarse.

-Buuu-gimoteo Roland por ese tipo de invitación.

-Nada de buu, aun eyaculas muy rápido y poco, tenemos que entrenar-le regaño a lo que el azabache se rio suavemente teniendo que acceder a tal cosa-Aunque si quieres, podrías venir el fin de semana a quedarte con nosotros-murmuro desviando la mirada y Andrés se reía, notando a su hijo nervioso por invitar a alguien a una pijamada por primera vez.

-Seria genial, nos vemos mañana entonces, gracias por el regalo señor Andrés- sonrió Roland despidiéndose de ambos, les dio la espalda dirigiéndose a casa, meneando suavemente su trasero y con ello la cola de gato aun metida en él, sabiendo que ambos tenían la vista fija en él.

-Sabes, quizás la escuela no es tan mala-murmuro Seba una vez su amigo entro a su casa y el auto se ponía en marcha nuevamente, su padre lo vio de reojo y se rio suavemente mientras ambos volvían a su hogar, no dudaba en que tendría que hacerse costumbre ver a ambos pequeños juntos, quizás sería más divertido de lo que imaginaba, después de todo nunca había nada de malo.

En una nueva amistad.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discordapp.com/channels/603709786420281354/603811848596357130/738553494243639367


End file.
